Don't Cross the Boarder Line
by RunRunRunAway
Summary: You've only heard of seven homunculus. But are there more? Has 'Father' been hiding someone?
1. Chapter 1

"GET THE HELL OFF OF THAT BOARDER LINE." Envy screeched for the millionth time. Got I hate that homunculus. Why is he so strict about keeping us away from that dang line?

"Why? It's not like we're **crossing** the line or anything_. Take a chill pill." _I said.

"I want you away from that _god damn line _before I tear you apart and eat all of the pieces right down to the bone!" He hollered.

"It's just a line!" I protested. "Why are you so overprotective when it comes to this line! I didn't even fucking _cross _it!"

"WE HAD A DEAL!" god, if he got any louder, I think my head will explode. Not that it'd matter, anyway. "You stay away from _this_ side of the line, and I stay away from _that_ side of the line. In between is dead-man's zone!"

I growled. Stupid, stupid, completely stupid homunculus! "We never agreed that this was dead-mans zone! Where on earth did you get that idea!"

"It's a spot where neither of us owns the land! Therefore, if I go onto that god forsaken line, too, we can kill each other! Get it, you _traitor?"_ he said, spitting out that last word.

"As if you would put me to good use if I _didn't _betray you!" I said, "You don't even care! You just would most likely end up _eating _me or something, like that little pip-squeak did to Gluttony!"

"Gluttony would be happy to find out that his power was put to good use!" He shouted.

"As if!" I laughed at him, "I'm sure he was feeling fucking DANDY while his friends ATE him. And then you guys didn't even win the battle that you put his energy into!"

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" I could see that Envy was in rage and trying not to break any peace treaty he had with me and jump the boarder.

I froze and then took a deep breath. God, Envy, with that voice you could talk to someone in China if you felt like it.

I grasped at my lungs, trying to re-arrange my ragged breathing. All that yelling took something out of me. Once my breathing was under control and I could tell that Envy was not looking for a fight I slowly took a step back from the boarder line.

"The peace can't last forever." Envy said. There was anger in his voice. "Not for long. Not with _our_ goals..." I saw something in his eyes. Hatred, maybe?

"I know." I said back. He wanted to kill the humans because he worked for his precious 'Father', after all. I can't have that happen when I'm trying to protect humans, now can I? That's why I left Father, that human hater...

Envy stared at me for a long time. "Get out of here. Go to your little friends, or whatever you call those things you hang out with."

"At least I _have _friends." I whispered. "You? You've got nothing. Lust was burned until the stone wore out, Gluttony was eaten, Sloth was killed, who knows what ever ended up happening to Pride. You're all alone. Even Greed turned on you, for the second time."

"Tch. Didn't I tell you already? Shut up, you stupid worthless girl." he said calmly. He turned and walked away. I knew he wouldn't leave though. He was told by his so called 'Father' to stay and make sure we didn't get away.

Curse you Envy. I hate to see creatures miserable, and it's obvious you are. Don't you know that you don't have to follow that man? I mean, look at me. He made me and I left! And what did he do? Nothing. Big surprise, right? He doesn't give if we're around or not. To him, we're just toys. If it breaks, no big deal, it's replaceable. If it's stolen he doesn't care. If it gets so destroyed that you can't use it anymore, then there really is no problem. That's what he see's us as. Nothing but things to amuse himself with. I'm sure that he really never needed that army of immortals he made. But still, he didn't give up. And now look at what happened.

I turned and walked in the other direction. Curse that stupid Envy. Making me feel bad and such crap like that.

"Hey there, S, what took you so long? Oh that's right. We could hear you having a fit with Envy from a mile away." Gang said, running up to me and then punching me in the shoulder. Then I looked him over for the millionth time. He was one of the only immortals out of thousands that Father had made that gained sanity. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the only one. I looked over his bony figure. Well, at least he doesn't look exactly like the new born figures that had come out of Fathers' experiment. He had meat on his bones, and cloths on his... skin. I think he had skin. It was so pale that it was hard to tell at times.

"Yeah, S. we were scarred that you would actually cross the line." Ligament said. And yes. His name is actually Ligament. He was a filthy, skinny, spiky black haired boy. Yeah, he's a homunculus, but he's only been alive fifteen years. He was turned when he was fourteen.

"I was about to." I said. And that was true. I wasn't far off from doing it.

Their heads turned my way. "You can't be serious. Are you?" Gang said.

"If I had a nickle for every time someone asked me if I was serious, I'd be so rich right now."

"But... what about our safety? If we, or you, cross that line then we would've bought ourselves a one way ticket into immortal death."

"You know I can't die. It's impossible."

"Yeah, you lucky dog you, but you happen to be forgetting one important factor. WE CAN."

"If you die enough times." I corrected. They were always afraid of dieing even though they would die, like, twenty five times before they _actually_ die.

"Well, speaking that our fighting background is completely blank, I'm sure we could manage something like dieing enough times."

"Hey, hey, hey!" a feminine voice said from behind me.

"Hey, Grudge." I said. I didn't need to turn around. I knew she was there: she was the last one allowed be inside of the boarder, after all.

"Yeah, brought some news from the father, or whoever." she said.

I tensed. Did he really need to get Grudge to be his messenger? Couldn't he get off of his big, fat, lazy, cloned butt and give us the message himself? It's not like we're far away or anything!

"Really? Well, what is it?" I asked, sort of dreading the answer.

She sort of paused before she answered. "Well...um... how do I put this...?"

"Spill it!" I said, turning to face her.

I really wish she didn't snap and tell us so easily. "He wants us to send Ligament over!" she spit out. I stopped breathing. I stopped thinking. The world stopped moving.

How many people dose that leave us with then? Three of us? How many did we start out with? Ten, maybe more? Why did he keep taking away from us as if we don't matter, as if we don't have lives? Why does he keep using us one by one for a while, and then laugh when we never come back from the impossible mission he sends us on, or laugh when he kills us? Dose he think it's that funny, in his own mutilated way?

Then I saw Ligaments face, contorted with fear. All at once I could move again, and the world started up. "No." I said calmly. Everyone looked up.

"No?" Grudge asked, confused.

"No." I said. "This has gone on long enough. I think I'm ending it right here."

Grudge blinked and then chuckled. "What do you think you're going to do? Go up to him and tell him no? He'd laugh at you and take you instead. And the fact that you can't die just makes the experience more laughable-"

"We're running away." I said, just as calmly.

He eyes showed disbelief, as did Ligaments and Gang's. "What about Envy?"

I grunted. "I know I could take Envy, but to make sure you guys don't get hurt, we'll call and old friend from the town to make sure he won't be a problem."

"Why call someone else to take on Envy if you could take him on yourself?" Gang asked, "I'm sure that you can protect us, too..."

"You know Envy can turn into a that reptile, right?" I asked looking at Gang. He sort of backed away.

"Sorry. You know I have a bad memory." he said, looking kind of guilty. I laughed.

"I know you do." I replied, walking over to the one little area of the land that contained that contact device to Cat. I found it, being marked, as usual, by a circle with a slash inside. That's Cat's family symbol.

I punched my fist to the ground, hitting the exact spot I meant to hit, maybe with a little to much pressure, sending a blue, clear, rock with the same symbol on it flying about thirty feet into the air. I jumped and caught it.

I walked around a little bit after that, looking for a clear partway in the grass and trees, until I found one. I made a circle and then put a star in it. Using a certain type of alchemy allowed me to contact over long distances, as long as the person I'm trying to contact has the same mineral that I had (in this case it was the blue stone). But of course, here comes my problem. I don't know alchemy. Maybe I should have told Cat that before she gave me the stone.

"Uh..." I sort of mumbled. Grudge looked over at me.

"What? What's the hold up? You forget something?" she asked.

"Does anyone here know, well, alchemy?" I asked, feeling really stupid. Of course they don't... where would they have learned alchemy? Can we creatures even learn alchemy?

"No."

"Nah..."

"Nope."

They all gave me the same answer. But there's got to be some other way. Cat is a smart girl: she wouldn't have given me something I didn't know how to use, or at least couldn't use...

That's it. Maybe you don't _have_ to use alchemy. Maybe there are other ways to contact people using a stone they carry around...

I placed the rock in the middle of the circle: in the middle of the pentagon that the star made, put my hands on the rim of the circle and I thought of Cat. Then something else hit me. I realized that she knew something that very few people knew about me. She knew that I was immortal, that I couldn't die, about the stones inside of me...

I pushed some of those stones power out of my hands, focusing it into the rim of the circle, surprised when I saw it follow the designs of the circle, first tracing the circle, then the star, until the pentagram of the star was the only thing left shining.

"Hello?" came out an unnaturally high-pitched voice. "Sorrow? So you finally found how to use the contact device, eh? That's good. Now I don't have to wait until you're free of that stupid boarder line to talk to you!"

"Hey, take it east Cat! And don't call me Sorrow, okay? The names S, from now on. And we have got a little bit of a problem."

"Hm? What's that?" she asked. She loved meddling when it came to problems.

"Well, you see, I don' think earning freedom back is now an option. The Father is slowly taking us away, one by one, and now... only four of us remain. Scratch that, three, Grudge is the messenger of Father." I said, joking on that last part. It earned me a punch in the left arm.

"So, run away." she suggested, unhappy that nothing interesting required her help.

"That's what we're doing. And that's where you come in."

I almost _felt_ her become more interested.

"Envy is causing us some trouble. We need you to make sure he can't move: almost like he's paralyzed, but we still need to get information out of him, so we need to make sure he can still talk. Can you do that?"

I could almost see her eyes shinning. "I'll be right over." was the last thing I heard her say before the light of the pentagon disappeared.

I sighed. "Well, Envy's taken care of. Now we just got to make sure Envy doesn't see her when she crosses into the boarder-" I was suddenly cut off when the ground exploded in front of me. I gave out a large yelp before landing on my butt. I looked up and narrowed my eyes.

"Cat! You should have told me you were going to use alchemy to get here." I said. I should have know, though, and that sort of made me mad. She just used alchemy to make a tunnel, to get through the tunnel, to get out of tunnel. God, she would be so helpless without her alchemy.

"Aw! Sorrow, you look exactly the same as I saw you last time!" she cried out loud.

"I have two reasons for that. One: you saw me, like, not even half a year ago. No one changes in that short an amount of time. Two: I don't grow up."

She sighed. "Such a shame..." she said looking at the floor. Did I really look that bad? I had black, straight hair that reached down to my hips. I wasn't fat, but I wasn't a twig, either. The only flaw of me was my stupid flat chest (I didn't get lucky when it came to my chest...) and my lifeless purple eyes. Most homunculus have purple eyes.

I grunted. "Just take envy out!" I said.

"Hm. Is that any way to treat your guest?" she asked me, offering a hand to help me up. I didn't need it, but I took it anyway out of common courtesy.

"I don't care. All I know is that Father is expecting Ligament to be at his side to torture soon, and we need to get out of here. To do that, we need Envy out of the way. If we can get him on our side, that would be better." then I realized something. I smiled. If Envy couldn't move we could MAKE him be on our side. He couldn't say no... I laughed at the thought of Envy being dragged along with us where ever we went. He'd be so pissed.

"Well?" Cat asked, "We going to knock out some homunculus, or what?"

"You need to paralyze him. That's all. No knock out, no anything else-"

"Blah, blah, blah. You know you talk to much, right? I know what you want and I'll make sure he can talk and stuff. Happy?"

"Yes..." I said between clenched teeth. God, Cat may be helpful, but she was annoying.

"Then lets go, already. We've had our little family reunion, but now it's payback time. Once this 'Father' person finds out that there's no more of his wonderful homunculus left, he'll be hopeless. Then you can take revenge on him while he has no defense!" I froze. _She can make plans fast as hell, _I realized.

"Sure, we might do that. But for now... lets get moving." with that we began walking toward the boarder.

because I had memorized where the line was, right before we got to it I told everyone to hide. Us having a freaking million trees to hide behind made that easy.

"Envy!" I called.

No response.

"Oh, Envy! I'm about to cross the line! Aren't you going to come here and flip out at me?" no response, yet again. "At least come here, please?" nothing.

I sighed and stepped onto the boarder line. Envy all of a sudden was there.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, rage on his face. "Didn't I tell you? There's going to start to be consequences if you keep stepping on that line-"

"Now, Cat." I said. Envy stopped talking, his eyes widened slightly.

Cat jumped out from behind the tree, I saw a quick flash of blue light from behind me (undoubtedly from alchemy) and all of a sudden a spear came out of the ground in front of Envy. I watched in amazement as the extremely pointy object pierced his chest with such speed that even _my _eyes couldn't even follow it.

Cat then ran towards Envy and sliced off the tip of the spear from the rest of it right before Envy fell onto his back. Using alchemy again, she made a sheet of rock cover Envy's chest, wrapping around the point to hold it in place. Cat finished by quickly stepping on each of Envy's limbs, a sick cracking noise following each step. Envy was to stunned to get what was happening. It was all happening to fast: Cat had accomplished all of this in less then five seconds.

"W...What?" he asked, clearly confused. He tried to get up, but only his spine would move. It was the only thing she didn't break that he would think about moving when sitting up. "What is this? _Why can't I move!?"_

"Because that little pointy object sticking out of you right now is lightly piercing your philosopher's stone. Aka: you can't heal for the moment. And because I broke your arms and legs... well I think you can guess what the outcome is."

Cat was the only one in the world that knew how to pierce one of those damn stones. It required exact precision, and a little bit of alchemy, but that's all she would tell us. The rest was her little secret.

The world was starting to make sense to Envy. He began to move the only thing he could at the moment: his back, wriggling like a worm trying to get away. He soon saw it was hopeless. "Damn it!" he growled, "You'll pay!"

"Yeah, maybe we will. Maybe not. We could kill you right now. But we're not going to." Envy just glared at me while I spoke. I paused, think of what to say next. "Hey Envy, why do you work for Father?" I asked. He stilled.

"Why do you care?" he asked, looking away.

"Cause you won't be working for him anymore." I said, "I just want to make sure there's no real family connection to this 'Father' of yours."

"And you suppose I'll just work for you?" he asked. He was enraged, you could see it in his eyes, but he was not struggling. He knew it was useless and that was driving him insane.

"If you ever plan to be able to move again." I said, grabbing a limp arm and tossing it above his head, "Then yes. I do think you'll be working very happily with us."

His eyes showed the intent to kill. It only seemed to make him more angry that he couldn't.

I turned the second I heard a rustling in the bushes in front of me I tensed. Talking will have to wait until later. "Ligament, Gang, Grudge, get over here, we're making a break for it."

Ligament was the fast one of the group, but was a wimp who wouldn't hurt a fly if he knew it had a family. Hell, he wouldn't hurt anything if it had a family. And he had reasons of his own. Gang, on the other hand, wasn't as fast. Don't get me wrong, he was still fast compared to a human, but for an immortal... not so much. Grudge ran the slowest. But she could take me down in an arm wrestling competition an day.

Ligament was by my side in a second, and Gang was right behind him, followed by Grudge.

"So, we taking this extra luggage, or what?" Gang asked.

"Yeah. He could be really useful." I said, picking him up off of the ground. "Dam, you're heavy."

I really couldn't put him in any position comfortable for running that wouldn't shove the spike into that stone in his chest, so I held him in a baby cradle. "Are you serious?" he asked, looking at me as if he would bite my neck off if I was for real.

"If I had a nickle for every time someone asked me if I was serious, I'd be so freaking rich right now." I said. "And yes, I am serious, unless you would enjoy all of the other positions that would drive that stake into you even further."

He sighed. I could practically read his mind: _God this sucks..._

"Come on guys," I said taking a step, but then pausing. "Cat, you don't have to come, but you're always invited. I know you got your family back there who would be worried..."

"Hey, no worries. My family knows where I am: I left a note. I could be back in a week or an hour or a year." she said smiling.

"In that case..." I said, "We're all going. Come on." at that I took off, leaping away from the boarder line, everyone following behind me.

It was hard to believe that just about an hour ago I was bickering with the almost-crippled man that I was carrying. Now I'm running to no where with said almost-cripple, Gang, Ligament, Cat and Grudge... on the run from threats. But also, on the run for revenge. That 'Father' guy really needs to shape up his act. We'll show him the wrong of his actions.


	2. Chapter 2

How long were we running? I've got no clue. How much more could we run? God, I don't know.

It had been at least four hours since we left and we'd been running ever since. Well everyone but Envy, but he was freezing due to the fact that the wind was hitting him constantly for the long hours.

Cat was the first one to stop running. Grudge had carried her, and then she got tired. Then Ligament had carried Grudge and Gang had carried Cat and they both got tiered soon after that, so we had to stop for camp.

"So! What are we going to do now?" Grudge asked.

Cat sniffed the air. "It's going to rain." her hands were on the floor right after that sentence and the ground was rising. Before long we had a round-like tent surrounding us. Grudge got out a sword and sliced a part of the tent so that it could be removed if we wanted it to be, obviously meant to be a door.

"Gang go get some fire wood. Not much, but make sure it's not wet." Cat said. He was gone soon after that.

"Why do you really care about shelter?" I heard Envy ask from in the corner of the fort. "It's something humans created. And it's not like a little bit of cold will kill you-"

"If you want to be cold, I'll be more than happy to put you outside." I barked at him. He shut up, but continued to glare at me. It was driving me mad, that stupid glare.

We waited a little while before we heard thunder off in the distance.

"Well, at least we know that Gang's coming back now. He doesn't want to get that fire wood wet." Cat said. I sighed. Why do we need fire? I mean, it's not like it matters. We could go completely cold for a whole night and really be fine in the morning.

_God, I'm tiered._ I realized. I sighed and lied down on the cold floor, just when Gang came in.

"Got that wood." he said

"It's about time! I'm freezing!" Cat said, grabbing two sticks and rubbing them together crazily. Then I realized something that I had stupidly surpassed when I had asked why needed a fire. Cat was human: she only could die once. Wow. Dieing only once and then staying gone seemed like a really strange idea.

Eventually a fire was started. I was already asleep.

***!LATER ON!***

When I woke up it was still dark. Gang was awake, guarding Envy to make sure he didn't run away. He looked like he was about to collapse.

"I'll take over." I said. Gang was obviously surprised to hear me, but stood up and walked over to the fire anyway. I heard his snoring by the time I had walked over and sat next to Envy.

I just sat there for a while until I heard Envy stir on his back. That's when I realized that he was awake.

"Hey." I said, now looking into his purple eyes. He didn't give a response. Instead he gave me that _mother fucking glare _again.

"I said hey." I repeated just for the sake of annoying him. The glare got worse.

"What's a matter with you?" I asked, now annoyed myself. "Did you really still want to work for that father guy, anyway?" if possible, that glare freaking deepened.

"Stop that!" I said, trying to be quite so I didn't wake anyone else up.

"Let me go, and then maybe I will!" he whispered.

"Oh yeah like I'll do that! The second that thing's out of your chest you're going to be running away from here as fast as possible."

"No I won't!" he protested, "I'll probably stay and try to fight!"

"That's worse!" I said.

"Not by much!"

"BUT IT'S STILL WORSE!" I whispered loudly.

"I just want to be let go! Why do you even want me here?"

"Because without you Fathers defenses fall a whole lot!" I said, "And if you help us fight him, then that's all the better!" Envy's eyes widened with disbelief.

"You can't fight him..." he whispered, "You've got no idea-!"

"Well then, give us an idea!"

He looked away from me. God his actions were all meant to make me mad, weren't they?

"Why did you look away?" I asked, angry.

He turned towards me again. "Cause I can't help you." he said.

I stared for a second. Did he really just say that? Is he just trying to piss me off?

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I won't." he said, looking away again.

"You _won't?"_ I asked, eyes wide, "Not after all of the things you've done to us? Not after making us stay behind that line? Not after making sure we were brought to your 'Father' so we could die? Are you SURE about your answer?" rage was gathering in my voice.

"Yes." he answered instantly. I slapped him across the face. Hard. His face flew in the direction my hand slapped him in, his eyes wide and him mouth open. He stood in that position until the shock seemed to fade. His face went back to normal. I could tell he was mad. "And what was that for?" he asked softly, "That won't change my mind."

"It might in time." I said. Then I realized that Envy was slightly shivering. He was cold when I'd slapped him, too.

I picked him up, which followed his slight protesting, and then placed him around the still lit fire. He looked up at me, surprised.

"Do you want to freeze?" I asked him. He sighed and shook his head.

"You know I hate you, right?" he asked.

"Being around you is no picnic, either!" I said

I looked at him, lying on the floor. I could tell by looking at him that he felt miserable. All of a sudden I felt bad. _You should feel bad! _A voice in my head said, _you capture him, you slap him, what else are you going to do to him?_

I instantly hated that voice, but it wasn't lying. I sighed. Might as well try to make up for my stupid mistake."Cheer up." I said, looking down at him. I was tiered, and my eyes were starting to close, but I didn't want to go to bed knowing that I'd made him miserable.

He looked up. "What?"

"You don't have to be miserable. You can think about what lies tomorrow. It might be better." I said.

He thought about it for a moment and hen nodded, placing his head down on the floor. He still looked miserable.

"If you don't cheer up soon, I'll make you cheer up." I said.

"You can't make me do anything that I don't want to do." he said back.

I got up and walked so that I was kneeling near his stomach. "You ticklish?" I asked, smirking. His eyes widened.

"What?!" he asked, sort of alarmed. I took that as a yes.

I began tickling him, and really was ticklish, strange enough. He was in a fit of laughter soon enough, trying to be quite enough as to not wake anyone up. His back was moving, showing that he was trying to get away.

"P-please! St-stop!" I laughed, but did as he asked. It took him a while to get his breath back.

"You're suck a child!" he said, a little bit of anger in his voice. We both began laughing after that. Envy ended laughing in a yawn.

He's not a bad guy... just... mislead, in a way.

"If you're tired, go to sleep." I said. He sort of sighed-yawned. I could still see him shivering.

Sighing myself, I put my right hand on his stomach, making him jump a little bit. I rolled my eyes. "Relax." I said, and then pushed some energy out of my palms. Eventually his shivering stopped. Did that actually work? I didn't think that would really warm him up.

Then I noticed Envy wasn't moving. "Envy? You okay?" I asked. But then I noticed the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He fell asleep.

You can kill me for the shortness of this chapter. I just want at least two chapters up this week =P. Next week, I might have two, or one. It depends. Remember, reviews will always make me upload faster. Also, leave me a review saying whether you want an 1000-2000 word long chapter each day, or one 8000 word long chapter at the end of each week. I'd like to know! It only takes one review! Thank ya!


	3. Chapter 3

My eye lids fluttered open. It took my brain a while to process where I was, that is until I saw Envy. Everything just came back to me. He, Cat, and Ligament were still sleeping, but I noticed Grudge and Gang weren't there. I sat up. They probably went out to get some wood, or something.

I was lying right next to Envy, and it looked like he wouldn't be waking up in a while. He was sound asleep.

I wonder what I should do. It's not like I have any idea what would be helpful in this situation: I've never run away from anyone before. I got board just sitting there, so after a while I started to play with Envy's hair. I looked at the spikes. What an interesting color. He couldn't be a natural green could he? Is there such thing? He also _wears_ interesting... items. Those couldn't be called cloths, could they? He wore a skort and a belly shirt. I've never seen a guy wear anything like that. They look cold: he should wear a jacket or something.

That's when I realized that our cloths weren't that different. I wore a skort and a full V-neck shirt. They were the same color, too. That's weird, right?

I was twirling an end of his hair when I heard someone coming close. I sighed. It was either Gang, Grudge, an enemy, or some very stupid animal. Well, better safe than sorry.

I stepped out of the tent to see who it was, only to be met by Gang who was about to go inside. He smiled at me "Look who finally woke up!" he said. I smiled back.

"When did you wake up?" I asked

"When the sun wasn't up yet!" he said. He never learned to tell time by just looking at the sun. I should teach him.

"Six or seven then." I told him.

"What time is it now?" he asked. I wonder why he was so interested in time all of a sudden.

I felt the sun on the side of my face. "About... eight thirty to nine."

He looked in awe at the sun, wondering how I was able to do that. He was about one hundred years old, and he never bothered to learn a thing in his life time so far. I wondered how that was possible.

"Ligament awake? How's Envy doing?" he asked, momentarily forgetting the sun.

"Their both asleep." I said looking back at the sleeping figures. "Cat's there also."

He nodded and then helped himself inside. Once he was gone I pressed my back to the stone tent and slid down. What do we do now? Keep running?

"Hey, S!" I heard Grudge say. I looked up to see her running towards me from in the distance. "You won't believe what I found!"

"Is that so?" I asked, "And what is it that you found?"

"A city!" she said, "With people and stuff and...and PEOPLE!"

"We're not stopping." I said. Her face fell.

"Why _not?_" she whined.

"I'm not having Envy lose in city full of people. It's just not happening." I said. "If you can find a way to hide Envy in some kind of case, then-"

"Taken care of!" I heard a voice from beside me say, making me jump up.

"Cat? What are you-" then I noticed a rather large briefcase looking object made out stone.

"Don't tell me Envy's in there."

"He is." she said.

"Asleep?"

"Yep."

"So you used your alchemy to make a case around Envy while he was _sleeping_ so that we could go to a city that we know nothing about. And the only way you could have known that she discovered a city around here would be by eavesdropping."

"Yep." she answered as if that was perfectly normal.

"You did _all that _so we could go to a city?" I said, saying each word separately.

"Yep!" Cat answered.

I paused for a moment. She went through all of that... gosh. "We're going." I said, followed by Cat and Grudge squealing in delight.

I went into the tent quick. "Hey, guys, if you want to come to the city with us you're welcome to." I said.

"Sure. How about we all go and then continue our little journey from there?" Ligament offered.

I gave that some thought. "Not bad thinking for a fifteen year old. Then it's settled. That's what we'll do."

"What do you mean 'for a fifteen year old'? You aren't that old yourself! Only older by two years." he said. I took a moment to consider that. Holly shit, he's right. I'm only seventeen.

"Hurry it UP!" I heard Cat squeak.

"We're coming!" I shouted back. I signaled for everyone to follow me out. Before Gang came out he covered his face with a scarf and a hat. We couldn't have a one eyed immortal walking around in plain sight, now could we?

"Cat, can you take that tent down or something?" I asked once we were all outside and ready to get on the move. Grudge was leading the way.

"Why?" she asked.

"If father sends someone out here, and that someone finds that tent, it'll be a big give away." I said. "We want to stay as hidden as possible."

"Hm..." she said, pressing her hands to the ground. "Good thinking." and using alchemy, as always, that tent went back into the ground.

"Okay, now everything's taken care of so we can go, right?" I heard Grudge impatiently ask. I laughed, going over to the case containing Envy and picking it up. This would be a fun trip, wouldn't it?

Once we got there, there was really nothing to see. It was just a town full of people, as Grudge had said earlier, and a lot of buildings. I was bored out of my mind.

Now, while I was dieing of boredom, Grudge and Cat were looking around as if there was nothing like the city. Cat was interested in the birds flying around and Grudge was well... interested in everything. Gang looked like he was trying to cope with it and Ligament didn't look bothered, but he wasn't having fun, either, that's for sure.

"OH! Look at that thing!" Grudge said, staring at a street light.

"You need to get out more. A LOT more." I said.

She pouted. "Not my fault I had to be a messenger in my free time!" she said. I just sighed instead of really talking back. I wasn't in the mood.

"OH MY GOSH- WHAT'S THAT THING-" Cat began before running into a man with a really... crippled face. She gasped, helping the man up, saying, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going!"

"It's okay." the man said, smiling, but then frowned when he looked at me and gasped. "H-homunculus!" after a moment of clearing his eyes, looking like he was about to pass out he stumbled backwards in slow steady pace of walking away. I was surprised. And, how was he able to tell what I was again?

"Sir-?" Cat began, but then the man pushed her and began to run away before she could go on. And that wasn't good because if he ran and told someone... then I was in deep dog shit.

I sighed, and ran after him. I was much faster for a couple of reasons, so I caught up with him soon enough. "Sir, are you alright?" then an idea patched in my brain. Maybe, just maybe, I could play dumb with this guy. "What are you running from?"

He looked over to check out my eyes. Oh, that's how he was able to tell what I was. I tried to make my face look like the stupid curious face of a child, maybe he would change his mind if I didn't _look_ like an evil plotting homunculus. It worked. He slowly turned from a running into jogging, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay, Mister?" I knew I had the height of a fifteen year old, and could be taken for younger, maybe thirteen. If I acted like an innocent child, maybe he would think I was one.

He looked kind of confused. "Sir, do you need to go to the hospital? Are you hurt?" I asked, my eyes widening in genuine worry, mainly because I didn't know if this guy was mentally challenged in away way, or if he was in shock.

He shook his head after a moment. "No. No I'm okay." he said

"Are you sure?" I asked, sort of relieved that I hadn't damaged this guys brain from scaring the crap out of him. Just then Cat came by my side, and I could hear the others in the distance. "Do you need help going home in that case?"

"No, I'm fine-" he said, beginning to walk away, but almost fell down. He was lucky that I caught him.

"Sir? I insist..." I said. This guy looked like he was going to pass out at any moment.

He seemed to give it some thought before letting out a sigh. "Sure... I'll give you directions, and then you can drop me off at my house. I think I need a nap..." he mumbled those last words.

He began to give us directions. He lived really close by. It was only one or two blocks away.

Once we got there and went up the stairs leading inside he opened the door to the apartment. "Thank you." he said, but then his face creased, as if trying to figure something out.

"No problem." I said, "I'll see you later, maybe." he nodded and I began to descend down the stairs.

"Wait." he said, making me turn around. "Please. Would you stay for some tea?" he asked. I was surprised, but I looked toward everyone else anyway to see if they wanted to. I saw a couple of them nod.

"Okay." I answered

Once we were inside he sort of awkwardly told us all to sit down at this round table while he went to make some tea for us all.

I looked around. His house was a mess, he had books and stuff like that lying all around. I got up.

"S?" Cat asked, watching me go up to one of the many desks surrounding us. I looked at the rows of scattered books, and then one with a red spine caught my attention. I picked it up and began to flip through the pages.

"Just looking around." I told her. The pages were rather old in this book, and when I looked around in the first couple of pages I saw that there was no exact date of when the book was written... how strange...

I flipped to a random page and began reading: _Day 56: The thirty second experiment was a mess. We tried to use a different formula than the one the we decided to use: instead of using human blood, we used animal blood. The person ended up turning into a chimera, which is not what we're looking for. If we don't get the final outcome right, soon, then we'll run out of people. _

_ Day 57: We've found our worst mistake. It was a silly one, too. In the transmutation circle there was a mistake, and an easy one to fix at that. It coasted us the life of one of the experiments. We will try again on another prisoner tomorrow._

_ Day 58: We have done it. We've made the philosopher's stone! It may have taken a lot of people, but it was worth it for the stone..._

I quickly stopped reading, afraid I was going to be sick. This thing was hand written. This was someones... someones journal. Someone did all of these experiments...

"S? Sorrow?" I heard Grudge ask in worry when she saw me clutching at the side of the table. Words were banging in my head _holly shit, holly shit, holly shit! This guy, why does he have this? Did he... was this...?_

I shook my head, trying to pull myself together. I was... well, confused in a way. The realization hit me. They had discovered a way to make the philosopher's in... what, 1910? it's 1956 now! This journal would have to belong to some really old guy. This guy didn't seem to old!

"Sorrow!" I head Gang say from behind me. Were they all behind me? "Sorrow, you're really freaking us out!" Really? Well, sorry. I didn't realize I wasn't talking out loud.

I shook my head again before speaking. "Look.. look at this." I handed them the book, opened to the page I had seen. I waited a while before I heard a few gasps.

"Holly..." I heard Ligament say.

"No fucking way...this, this... it's fake, right? Tell me it's fake!" I heard Cat gasp.

The others seemed struck silent.

"Hey, you guys like ginger tea, right-?" I heard the man say, before cutting off suddenly when he saw us all standing, looking sick.

"Sir... do you mind me asking how old you are?" I asked softly.

"I'm... I'm forty." he said. I didn't believe that.

"And... may I ask you...whose book this is?" I asked slowly, taking the book from Grudge and showing him what I was talking about. He gasped.

"Get... get off of that thing!" he said, swiping it from my hands. I let him. We already knew what he was trying got keep from us.

"You... you transmuted human souls..." I asked, "To make philosopher's stones?!" I turned my head up, showing him my enraged eyes.

"I can explain!" he said. "Just calm down and I'll-"

"There's no need!" I said. "It wouldn't help you." I began to walk near him. He needed... needed to pay...

"It wasn't my choice!" he said. I laughed.

"So, whose choice was it to make you kill people?" I asked, deciding to hear him out.

"I didn't kill the people! I only did the research on the transmutation circle!" he said. I could see that he was truly panicking.

"You worked for them?" I asked, "You gave them information on how to kill people? Do you know how much worse that is than just killing the people? Do you know that it's all your fault that all those people died? And for those god forsaken stones, too?" I wanted to break something.

"Please, listen! I-I regret it now! I already payed, see!" he said pointing to his face. My eyes widened. Who made him pay for doing that? Who would be able to do that much damage to one persons face?

I took a shaky breath, raising my hand. He needs to pay from everyone this effected. It effected so many people, killed so many innocent lives, mainly _Ishivlans_ from the war... and that's including Cat's parents!

I let my hand fall, meant to tear the mans face clean off in my anger, but someone stopped me before I was able. I looked up to see Cat, holding my arm. She had run so fast to stop me from killing the man. I wonder...?

"Cat?" I asked in a confused way. "I don't understand. Your parents. Aren't you mad? It's because of him that they're... they're gone..."

she looked at the ground. "I know." she said, "But if I let you get revenge on a man who was sorry for doing it in the first place," she paused before going on, "Then I would bet letting you become one of them." she finished. I felt my eyes sort of widen before I closed them tightly, turning my head away. I knew what she was talking about. She was talking about me becoming as good as one of the homunculus that works willingly for Father. I would become a monster.

I let my arm fall limply to my side. God this was to much.

"Sir... may I ask what your name is?" I asked the man who was seeming to calm down now that he knew his life wasn't threatened.

"It's... it's Tim Marcho." he said

"Just as I thought." I said. "You sacrificed many Ishbalans during the war. To make those stones..." I said.

"Yes." he replied, looking at the floor. What a breakdown. What an awful mess...

I went over to the table and took a seat, leaning back and trying to clear my head. It cleared really fast for the blow I just took. So this man killed Cats parents. Cat doesn't want him dead. Then it hit me. This guy probably had a whole lot of information on homunculus. We didn't know everything about them, even though we were homunculus. He could tell us how to kill them quickly... how to take the stones: put them to _good _use...

"And I can see..." he said, addressing me, "That one of those stones I made was put to go use...inside of you."

My eyes flew open. I stood and slammed my hand on the table. "And _that's _one of the reasons I hate you. If you hadn't been a dumb ass and decided to make those _stupid stones,_ creatures like me wouldn't exist!" I said, pretty pissed. "Cat's parents would be still alive!"

He looked kind of confused. "You don't want to exist?" he asked me.

"I'm okay with _me _existing, but when there are others like me out there, terrorizing humans when they can't fight back, yeah, that _bothers me! _I don't know about you, but knowing that I'm a thing meant to destroy what that I'm trying to protect _pisses me off!_"

He looked shocked. "You...want to... save.... humans?" he asked, a long pause between words.

"Is that a _bad_ thing?" I asked.

"No." he said, "But there are so many of you out there, there are so many ways to make creatures like you, that only one of you doesn't make quite a difference."

"One?" I asked him. He looked confused for a moment before the realization hit. His eyes slowly widened as he looked around the room, looking into Gang, Ligaments and Grudge's eyes.

"That's right." I told him, "We're all homunculus: that's four right there."

"Four." he said, looking dazed. "There are four homunculus in my house..."

"Yep." I said, and then gave him a little time to cope with that idea. After he seemed to get it he looked into my eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? Why do I protect humans?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Good question." I sighed out. "Maybe it's because I don't want to be a monster like all of the others are. Maybe it's because it's what I think feels right. There are so many possibilities, so many reasons, that telling you them all would take a while." I told him.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"We ran away from Father, and-"

I saw his eyes look like they were about to burst from his head. "Father?" He choked out loud. I turned to him.

"That's what I said."

"But... but..." he said

"But what?" I asked him

"But father's dead!" he said. "We killed him a long time ago-"

"Well, you didn't kill him. He's very much alive." I told him.

He stuttered out some words, "We killed Father and all of his homunculus! We killed Lust, we killed Sloth, we killed all of them! I would know, I killed Envy!" my head snapped up.

"YOU killed Envy?" I asked, looking into his eyes. "How would someone like YOU take down a homunculus?"

"I know how to destroy philosopher's stones. I did that to him, he turned into him real form, then he got his body back by tricking a little girl, and then killed himself out of disgust when he found out he was jealous of humans." he said.

"I know the story about Envy coming back. I know that Father was able to bring him back. I don't know what happened when you were fighting father. Maybe you were fighting a dummy, but I know that Father is not dead."

"I knew it. I knew It couldn't be over so soon." he said. "And I only killed Envy."

"Hm." I slightly grunted, "And by any chance, would you have any idea on how to take down Father?" I asked him.

He sighed. "No idea."

"Oh..." I said. How disappointing.

There was a slight pause. "Only the four of you homunculus plan to take on father?" he asked.

"We weren't planing on taking him on in the first place," I told him, "We were running away. Also, if we were fighting father you would have to say the _five _of us. There's no way Cat would let us leave her out."

"Oh." he said, and then seemed to consider something. "If you were given a little more help to take down Father once and for all..." he suggested, "Then do you think you could?"

I took a little bit of consideration. "Maybe." I said, "And speaking that we have Envy with us-" then I realized that those were not the brightest choice of words

"WHAT?!" he asked. "Where!"

"He's sleeping." I told him. After a moment he seemed to relax at those words. I wouldn't tell him _where_ though...

"How did you get Envy on your side?" he asked.

"Ugh... well he's not on our side yet. We sort of kidnapped him." I told him. He nodded his head, not minding the fact.

I took some time thinking about taking on Father. "You know..." I said, making him look up at me, "Maybe... just maybe... we could take on father by ourselves."

He looked insanely surprised. "To take on Father? The four of... five of you? I don't think so..."

I sighed. Maybe I should tell him...

"Tim?" I asked, making him look up. "I'm not a... normal homunculus. You see..." I said, taking my finger nail and running along the very top of my chest. "I don't have one philosopher's stone." I said, moving some of my muscles and stuff away, wincing from the pain, revealing two stones. He gasped.

"Two philosopher's stones!"

"Ugh..." I said, moving my insides around a little more until the other stone was revealed.

"Three." I corrected.

He looked at the stones in awe. I let the skin I was holding back to keep from healing go, allowing the wound to shut. "I was made by Father to be some kind of ultimate weapon of mass destruction. But as you can see from where I am," I gestured to the room I was in. "It didn't turn out how father had planned."

"You went against him..." he said. "Everything is clear now. But the only thing that's not clear to me is why _you _would feel responsibility as to taking down father."

I sort of turned away, avoiding his eyes. I took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "I want to protect humans. I can't do that with homunculus killing them left and right. And I have a feeling that if I kill Father... the art of making homunculus will just...die out."

He nodded. "I see." he waited a second, thinking, before getting up and walking over to the table of scattered books. He picked up a blue one and handed it to me.

I looked at the first page, only to be clearly surprised when I found that all of the words didn't make sense in the order they were in. I looked at his face in confusion.

"The book reads backwards." he told me.

What? Why would you write a book backwards? I flipped over to the last page and looked at the bottom, reading going up. After about a paragraph of reading I realized what it was. It was book on how to make creatures out of nothing.

"But why?" I asked. "Why show me this?"

He looked to his left, and then to his right. He went over and closed a window before talking. "That book teaches you how to make creatures out of nothing. It can also teach you how to bring the dead back, with sacrifice, and how to make an immortal creature... otherwise known as a homunculus."

My jaw dropped when I looked at the book. "Is this the only one in existence?" I asked.

"If you want to find out how to making something alive out of nothing, then yes. The only other thing that could tell you would be Father." he answered. "If you want to destroy it, then that's your own choice."

I stared at the books blue cover. How many secrets did it hold inside?

"Who wrote it?" I asked.

"Me" he answered.

"How long ago?"

There was some hesitation before he answered. "About... fifty years ago." I stared.

"You said that you were forty!" I said.

Again, there was a pause. "I... I used human transmutation to transport my body to another place. Edward was the one who taught me how to do that, but then I got creative. I decided, when I was fifty five, that I would use human transmutation to move my body to another place, but in the process I would make the body I went back into younger." my eyes went wide.

"You could call it whatever you want. A fountain of youth, a cheat of life, but it all comes to the same thing. It's a way for a human to live forever. The only problem that happened again and again is the fact that my face stays burned. I guess it's gods way of making sure I don't forget my past."

I stared. "Who else... who else knows-!?" I was a little panicked. If the whole world found out...

"Only the Elric brothers. No one else. They've been using it, too." I just looked at him. I knew about the Elric brothers, I knew that they were alchemists that become state alchemist at a young age. But... why...

"Why only them?" I asked, "Why not your family, your friends? Why not-"

"_YAWN!"_ I heard from the other side of the room. I turned to face who it was, only to see everyone else looking around just the same. My eyes widened.

"Tim, we'll keep in touch!" I said, throwing at him the blue rock that I used to contact Cat. "Use alchemy! I'm sure you know the contact circle, right? Don't worry, we have the same rock! Just think of us! Well, we got to go now, see ya, by!" I said, hurriedly grabbing the now awaking Envy-in-a-case.

I ran out the door, hearing the footsteps of my following friends, and dashed as fast as I could through the city. I could imagine what Envy would do if he found out we were in a city full of humans. He would struggle rapidly until that thing fell out of his chest, then kill as many people as he could until we stopped him. How many people would die?

Ah! There was so much of the city left!

"Ah!" I heard from inside the case. "What the! Where am I? Why is it dark? Why am I getting tossed around!?"

I kept running, refusing to answer his question. I'd answer when we were out of danger.

"Hey! Hey, open up!" I heard the voice, and felt the case shake a little.

"Be quite for a second, would ya!" I said, loud enough for him to hear.

It was silent, but not for long. Right before we were out of the city, he started to talk again.

"Oh, come on! Let me out already!"

"No! Wait!" I commanded him.

"I'm sort of tiered of waiting! This is the most uncomfortable position I've ever been in!" he was undoubtedly struggling in there, the case swaying from side to side. Just then we entered the woods.

"Hold out a little longer, okay?" I asked him.

"AH!" I heard an aggravated grunt come from inside the case. We had to get farther away. At least far enough where he wouldn't be able to reach the city if he pulled a fast one on us and got his legs back somehow.

I ran for another minute before the bottom of the case collapsed, making an obviously tense and pissed Envy fall out the bottom. I stopped immediately.

"Was the bottom of the case that weak?" I asked, running over to him.

"N-no. I hit my head on it until the bottom gave way." he sort of choked out.

"WHAT?" I asked, laughing out loud. "You're kidding!"

"It's not funny!" he hollered, his back squirming. "First you lock me inside that thing while I was asleep and then you laugh when I finally get out!"

I was in a fit. I could hear the others laughing, too. Envy was sort of scowling before he began to chuckle. His chuckles grew to giggles and then he rolled onto his back, laughing out loud.

Once Envy was done laughing he gave out a sigh and turned his head. Oh shit.

"What's that?" he asked, his eyes wide. "Is... is that a building?"

"Nope!" I said grabbing him and turning him in the other direction.

His eyes transformed into evil, careless eyes. "Humans." he hissed and began to thrash wildly, trying to get away from me.

"Hold it Envy!" I said.

"Filthy humans!" he hissed again, trying to get out of the arms that were grabbing him, holding him down.

"Cool it, Envy!" Gang said.

"Get off of me!" he commanded.

"As if that will happen!" I said.

He looked around, looking for a way to get out. Then he began to thrash about violently, it was so bad that we all had to jump on him to get him to stop. He smiled and stopped thrashing once Grudge had her hands holding his chest down.

"Got ya." he said, and quickly turned, snapping the point out of his chest using Grudges own hands. SHIT.

He was up and running towards to city before I knew what to think. Damn it.

I began to run after him, thinking _Shit, shit shit!_ He had a head start, he was fucking fast, and because he had fallen out of the case early, we never really got that far from the city. This was going to be a long, long fight.

A/N- Hell YES! This chapter is so long ^_^. yea, I know there are mistakes and stuff, but I'm sure you can ignore them, being the smart little readers, and hopefully reviewers you are. Thanks to all of the people putting my stories on their favorites, it really helps me keep on going. New chapter will be up soon, I already have half of it typed up! **But I don't think I'll post until I get a review**...


	4. Chapter 4

Run, run, run, RUN!

God, if he wasn't so fast, this would be a hell of a lot easier. Envy could move faster than me, and I wasn't slow to say the least. I was going the fastest I could, and my muscles were starting to burn. Shit, slow the fuck down, Envy! If you wanted to kill a human, then why didn't you attack Cat? She was closer! Was it cause you knew you'd lose?

The buildings of the city were all coming into view. I needed to make a choice, and fast. We were getting closer and closer to the city... full of humans. I sighed. I can't have all those people die because Envy is a heartless bastard. I'm kind of sorry I have to do this. Hopefully, I won't hurt Envy to much...

I relaxed my body, and felt the stones inside of me. If this was going to be a fight for humans lives, then using some more power than needed wasn't a problem. I closed my eyes and focused on the power within. I could see it, coming closer, within my grasp... the stones power.

Most of the time I go around with only one of my stones in use. But if I use a second one...

I felt the second stone inside of me click into activation, and energy raced through me. I smiled and began to quicken my step, running faster and faster, and- oh, GOD Envy's so close to the town!

I took off, close to a sprint, and tackled Envy to the ground right when we entered the city.

"Ah!" he yelled as he hit the ground.

"Envy!" I said. The power was doing strange things to my vocal chords: my voice went lower then normal. "Stop!"

"Why should I?" he asked, "I don't owe these _humans _anything. But don't you think we would be better off without them? They're like insects! So bothersome!"

"Don't be a fool!" I told him. "You take the form of a human every day for a reason. And I already know that you take after your name with humans! You human-want-to-be!" He gasped, his eyes narrowed with hatred at my words.

"How would you know that? You weren't there, were you?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I wasn't there. I didn't need to be. It's written all over your _face!"_ I screeched at him.

He looked at me, disbelief clear in his eyes. "Damn it! You don't know anything!" he yelled. "But I know! These humans are a distraction! You need to learn that!" he said. And then his fingers began to curl as they transformed, his eyes went reptilian. He began to laugh, his voice going lower as he went farther into his transformation.

"I'll give you you're first lesson!" he said, now on all fours with the faces of lost souls splitting out of his neck, "By killing everyone in this city!" then he turned and began to run into the city. CRAP.

I ran in front of the reptile (he was undoubtedly stronger, but he was much slower) and head-but his right foot. "Ah!" a low voice went off, and then I felt searing pain as I was slammed into a building. He'd hit me with his other foot. I felt static run up my body. I had broken something- I was healing.

"Envy, I'll give you one last chance!" I said to him. The sight of him like this made me sick. It was so... ruthless.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! _You'll _give _me_ one last chance? As if!" he said, and charged me. I dodged to the left, letting Envy ram his head into the building. "Oh, now _you're _being an annoying insect!" he said, trying to ram me again.

I began to run away, leading him away from the city. Being much faster even though I was smaller put me at a great advantage. Hm. It would be embarrassing if I had to use my third philosopher's stone. Envy was a very strong homunculus, to say the least: I might have to.

"Come back here!" he growled. God, his voice was gross. I wish that he would just go back to being his other form- _oh shit!_

Gang and Ligament were running toward Envy from the woods, Grudge following slightly behind. "No!" I yelled, "Stop!"

They kept on running, but were surprised by my words. "Why!" they asked.

"Get the humans out of here! I can handle Envy!" I shouted. The real fear I had was that they would kill Envy. And there was no doubt in my mind that they would, given the chance.

"I'll do that!" Ligament said. "The rest of you take him on!"

FUCKKK! "Really guys, Envy's no sweat to stop for me!" I said, hoping they would go help evacuate the city, "Get everyone out first, okay?"

Gang gave me the evil eye. "No way, S!" she said, "We work as a team!"

That's when I realized I hadn't been paying a lot of attention to Envy. I large claw to my back sent me flying through a couple thick trees in the forest. I sat up, healing.

"Damn it!" I said. Just then I saw Grudge take a swing at Envy's face in mid-leap. Knowing Grudge's strength, that must have hurt like hell.

"AH!" Envy screeched, his head snapping back as he stumbled. Fuck! Don't _kill _him! It's not his fault he's cruel! It's Fathers fault!

I got up and ran towards Gang who was about to take a swing at Envy while he was stumbling. I kicked his fist away.

"Gang, this isn't your fight!" I said.

"S, would you get out of the way?!" he yelled kicking me to the side. Great. Now I'm fighting with my own friends? I threw a punch at him, sending him flying.

"Fuck! Grudge hold her back! We need Envy dead, soon, and her interfering isn't good for us!" he told her.

"WHAT?" I asked, "You don't even have a fighting background!" I took a step forward, but then was pulled back when hands wrapped around me. Fuck you, Grudge!

"No." he agreed, "But she dose!" I saw Cat go flying out of the woods, running until she kicked Envy. I had to admit, he wasn't giving us much of a fight.

That's what I thought before Envy whacked Cat away with his tail. It looked almost to easy when he did it. I struggled against Grudge, but she was to strong. God, this was turning out to be a disaster. If I didn't hurt my friends, I would hurt Envy. If I didn't hurt Envy, I would hurt my friends. I only had one option left, besides those two. I took a deep breath before deciding if I would take it or not.

"Grudge. I'm going to ask you one time." I told her carefully, "Let me go."

She just looked at me. "Sorry, I can't do that S. For some reason you think protecting that thing is a good idea at the moment, and it's us or him. You already chose him when you punched Gang."

"That was to get some sense into him." I told her. "This can end differently. All you have to do it let me go."

She looked at the ground. "Sorry S. I won't."

"AHH!" I heard Envy scream. "That hurt, you pathetic human!" I saw a dagger go into his eye. "AGH!" one went into the other eye "_**AHHH! IT HURTS!" **_he screeched, pawing at his eyes to get the sharp metal out.

"I'm sorry Grudge. I won't let you guys turn into one of them." I told her. I saw her ground her teeth, realizing that I was referring to being one of the horrible homunculus that worked for father.

I focused on my insides. Two stones active. Now I need my third.

My brain went blank, all that remained was a small sliver that was looking for that power. I saw a red glow beneath my eye lids. I reached mentally for the energy inside...

Lightning, red as blood, flashed up into the sky as the third stone activated. The first one activated: I could heal, I was immortal. The second one: I was an _extremely_ advanced immortal that could take on about anyone. The third one: I seeped red hot energy, ready to destroy anything and everything I wanted to, everything the first two stones gave me included and more. I was, at the moment, what Father had made me to be.

By the time I opened my eyes, the sky was full of dark clouds. Grudge was healing from a burn mark, the one I had given her when the lightning flashed into the sky. She couldn't hold me back now.

I knew I looked completely devastating: my eyes turned from the dull purple to crimson, my hair a little ruffled, red lightning running up me slowly. I really couldn't care about my looks at the moment.

Another flash of lightening raced across the sky, and by the time the flash faded I was in front of Envy. He flinched back.

"What-!?" he gasped, backing away.

In another flash of lightning I was on Envy's head, in between his eyes. He gasped again, to stunned to move. I placed my hand on his head and closed my eyes. Slowly, Envy began to turn from the reptile into the human form he normally obtained. He still stood awestruck, my hand on his forehead.

"How did you-?" he began, but with a little power release from my palm I made him pass out. Normally, a little power released from my palm would burn him, only so he could heal again. Not this time. He passed out because I _wanted _him to pass out. My thoughts practically acted on their own. If I thought about killing someone on the other side of the world, and gave a little power into it, I'm sure it would happen.

I caught him before he fell on the stone floor. For a moment I looked at him face, sound asleep. The only only sound was a the crackling energy running up me and a few screaming people. I sighed and disconnected the stones. The shock almost sent me sprawled onto the floor. Connecting the stones was the thing that took time and it felt like a charge of pure power. Disconnecting took no time at all, and it felt like a drain.

The sky cleared, no more red lightning flashed. I felt my eyes slightly shift, and then I realized that I must have looked mean, commanding, cruel, everything father had ever wanted me to be. That's why I hated that last stone. It turned me into something I wasn't. Even if it was only on the outside, even if I was the same person on the inside, it just wasn't me, my power. It made me feel sick to use.

Without a word I picked up Envy. God, he was so heavy.

"S?" I heard Grudge ask.

"Don't say anything." I said, anger growing in my stomach.

"Wait, please, just let me talk to you okay?" She asked.

I looked at her for a second before turning my head. "I'm sorry. I can't. You resorted to killing someone even when it wasn't necessary. I'm sorry. I can't talk to any of you."

I over looked her out stretched hand when I took off. I was leaving them. I was actually turning my back on them.

For a good reason, though. They tried to secure you, they tired to make sure that you couldn't move while they beat up their own kind. They tried to kill someone.

It may have seemed like a good trade in their eyes. It was either Envy or the whole town. Why not one person over thousands? But the reality was that if you could make a solution where nobody died it was better than losing one person. They hadn't even given that a thought.

It made me sick.

I wouldn't be back.

A/N- W00t. I'm on a roll. I started this story, like, five days ago, and I already have over 12,000 words! But I still need an answer to my question. Who here wants me to add a new chapter everyday? I can add a 1000-2000 word long chapter every day, or I can add one 8000 word long chapter at the end of every week. You got to review to tell me! Screw it, if you don't have an answer, review anyway! Come one people! I need reviews! :(

P.S.- thanks for all of those people who have reviewed and and added me to their favorites! It really means a lot! You guys keep me going!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is to one of my favorite (and sadly only, BUT STILL FAVORITE) reviewers, Dare2howl. You cast your vote, and you got it. One chapter a day. Enjoy~

I ran and ran with Envy in my arms. My stomach was clenching and retracting, my hands shaking. I felt so... so _bad._

I had just lost my friends, and by my own choice. I didn't have to leave, but then it just seemed right at the time. Now I felt sick just thinking about it. I'm alone with a human-killing homunculus. Isn't that perfect?

_It isn't so bad... is it?_ That one voice in my head asked. _I mean, he can give us information. He __**must**__ know Father's weak points, right? Isn't that worth something?_

I sighed. No it's really not because now I have _no_ chance against Father because I have no one to help me. I looked down at Envy. Unless he helps me, of course. I just have to set his path straight, first.

Then, very rudely interrupting my thoughts, a rock came shooting up out of the ground and hit me dead center in the stomach, sending me flying backwards, dropping Envy. I think I broke my spine. Or maybe an arm.

"Shit." I said, getting up on my elbows. This just wasn't my day, was it? I just fought Envy, can't I get a break?

I quickly looked around for Envy, and found that he'd hit a tree, and not lightly either. There was a nasty looking dent in the poor pine. Getting up, I tried to run over to Envy. It really didn't occur to me that whoever who had just hit my stomach didn't want me getting to him.

A wall shot up in front of me and stopped me dead in my tracks. Who was doing this? And how were they doing it so quickly?

Deciding to not be bothered by it (speaking that the person who was using alchemy probably didn't know who he was dealing with) I just bested down the wall with my fist, just to have another one built in it's place. Damn it! This was getting _annoying_.

Growling, I jumped over it with a front flip. A stone pillar came out of the ground and was an inch away from hitting me in mid air. If I hadn't thought fast and put my feet out so I could jump off of it, I would be in some serious pain.

"Who's there?" I asked, running towards Envy again. Another damn wall popped up. "You know, I'm getting tired of the same game!"

"Oh are you?" I heard a rather cocky voice ask. I turned toward it's source only to see a golden eyed blond walk out from behind some trees.

"So, hind n' seeks over?" I asked.

"You bet." he answered, placing his hands on the forest floor. Out of nowhere a thick house-like structure came out of the ground, surrounding me. I laughed.

"You don't need a transmutation circle, hm?" I asked him.

"Yeah, impressed?" he asked form the other side.

"Ah..." I said, as if considering it. "Almost." I said, jumping and busting out of the roof. I landed with one foot on either side of the hole I had made.

He just started for a second, before giving a bored sigh. "What, am I boring you?" I asked.

"Yea." he answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said back. This kid was aggravating. I hope he wasn't giving his all so far if he wanted a fight. He might walk away from here without a win. I glared for a second.

"Brother!" I heard a rather young sounding voice. "Brother, why did you run off? Did you see something?" it asked.

"Whose that?" I asked, jumping down from the 'house'.

_"That _just happens to be my brother, Al." I lost my balance and fell on my face.

I quickly regained my balance. "You mean Al, as in, Al Elric?" I asked.

He looked over. "Who did you think we were? Random passing people?" he asked

"Yes..." I hissed, "That's exactly what I thought..."

"Well, now you know. We're the Elric brothers." he said. "Now, may I ask you what you are doing with Envy? Or why he's alive? Mainly why you are carrying him to safety when he's knocked out?"

I stared at him. "Oh!" I exclaimed, "You think I'm evil, a human hater, whatever you want to call it." I said. He nodded. "You've got it all wrong." I said.

"Do I?" he asked. "Then tell me when I'm missing here."

I paused. "This might take a while."

"I've got time." he said.

And so I explained what happened so far, from Father still being alive to leaving my friends. He was a good listener, and his brother was, too. His brother was so much like him, he had his golden hair and his eyes, even his personality. Before I had started to tell them about the past few days I picked up the still very much unconscious Envy. I was absentmindedly playing with a green spike.

"So you left your friends... because you thought they were being cruel?" Edward asked.

"I left them because I saw what I saw in Fathers' homunculus in them. They didn't even bother looking for a way to keep Envy alive." I explained. "They just went for the way that left most people alive."

"Hm." Al said. "I don't think that's a good reason to leave your friends."

"You wouldn't be able to understand what I felt." I said, "I really felt them turning into something else then. Even Grudge had lost it in the fight."

"Even so... one chance?" Al asked.

_"One's enough!_" I boomed, not a yell, but above a talk. "Two's to many! They didn't think! Envy, on the other hand, had been trained to think wrong. Would you be mad at a dog that went to the bathroom in the house if it was never potty trained?" I asked.

"What a perfect analogy." Edward commented.

"No. I guess not." Al answered.

"Now, what if one had been potty trained for a long time just decided to go in your living room. Would that be okay?" I asked.

"No. I guess not." Al answered. "But they are your friends."

I waited a moment. "That's why it scares me." I said softly. "If they become like the Fathers' homunculus, and I hang out with them, then what happens to me? Do I become one?" I asked. I could see in their golden eyes that they understood.

There was a soft moment pause after that. Not even the birds sang, or the squirrels chuckled. Edward was the one to break that pause.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked. "We got to go now if we ever want to stop father."

I looked up, surprise written all over my face. "So, are we making some sort of group?" I asked him.

"Do you want Father stopped?" he asked. What kind of question was that? Of course I did. I nodded. "And we do to. So we make the perfect group, right?" he asked. I smiled and nodded again, getting up right as Al did. Now I had the Elric brothers on my side. Who else did I need?

A/N- This is the shortest chapter I wrote T.T I'm so sorry for that. I wanted a chapter uploaded today, and I was out for a while. You can complain, I really don't care ^_^. So, thank you all: all you reviews, all you readers, all you people who favorite my stories! I'll be uploading a chapter a day! Thanks!

P.S.- Quick special shout out thank you to Dare2howl. Your so awesome! Thanks for all of the reviews and stuff! You keep me going!


	6. Chapter 6

"Not to be rude or anything," I said, walking with Envy in my arms, "But can I ask where we're going?"

We had been walking for quite some time now, a couple of hours, I would say about four or five. My legs were getting heavy, and carrying Envy didn't help at all. This had already been a long day.

"If I told you, would you freak out?" Ed asked.

"I really can't judge," I said, "Speaking that I don't know where we're _going_."

"Hm. Fair enough. Then, no, I won't tell you where we're going." he said.

I groaned. This is so boring. And of course, by the way they've been treating me so far, I don't think they fully trust me yet. Why would they? I'm trying to befriend Envy, the homunculus that tried to kill them. I wouldn't trust me if I was in their place.

"YAWN!" I heard the creature in my arms let out lazily. Instantly Ed and Al looked like they were ready for a fight, arms up and everything.

Envy blinked a couple of times before a rather lazy expression crossed his face. He put his arms behind his head and his leg over the other one, still in my arms.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Elric brothers." he said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Ed asked. "It's been about fifty years since I meet you, and all that time I thought you were dead. Now you just pop up as if you hadn't died and talk to us as if you saw us yesterday!"

Envy looked over easily the entire time Ed was talking. "Hm. Not a very nice tone to talk to one of your long-lost friends, is it?" he asked.

"I'm not your friend!" Ed boomed.

"Okay, okay!" Envy said defensively, but still in that lazy manner, "You're not my friend. Happy?"

"Yes!" Ed shouted.

There was a slight pause. "So?" Envy asked, "Now what? Where are we going?"

Ed glared before answering. "We're going to central. Kill a single person, and I'll kill you." I sort of got mad when he said that. I'll make sure he doesn't kill anyone. Gosh. Ed continued, "You need to work to gain our trust. And you," he said, pointing to me, "Will help him. Make sure he knows his place."

I stared at him. "Why do I have to watch him?" I asked

"Because you want Father out of the way. I'll help you do that, but we need more than four people. I'll get some state alchemists to help us out with that. Also, you have no plan. So that leaves the making a plan and gathering people part up to us." he explained. He had a good point.

"Brother..." Al said.

"Don't worry bout it." I said to Al. He was much kinder than Ed was. And Ed had a temper. "He's right, I only told him that father exists, right? Well I guess having to watch Envy is worth having Father destroyed. So it's really no problem."

Al considered this for a moment. "Okay, if you think it's alright..."

I smiled. Al was a nice kid, even though he was really sixty. That alchemy trick helped them keep younger bodies. But he still acted like a kid.

I noticed Envy had an annoyed scowl on his face. I smiled at him. "Envy, really, how bad can working for a little while be? You're a homunculus, nothing can really be that challenging. _And_ I'm helping."

"Hm." he said, and turned his head in the other direction, sticking up his nose. God, he was such a _child. _

My smile disappeared for a moment. "Envy, the only thing that's really against the rules is killing people and destroying stuff. If you do those two things, then Father will soon die, and then you'll be free." I told him.

He looked away, making me sigh. I'll leave that to him. But for now...

"And if you do even attempt to kill anyone, then I'll have your head on a stake." I whispered in his ear. He sort of jumped in my arms.

"Leave me alone." he said, folding his arms, remembering my deadly form from yesterday.

Ed and Al blinked. "What on earth did you say that made _him_ jump, of all people?"

"I have my ways." I told him. I sort of paused. "And can I ask you two how far away central is?"

"We'll take a train. It's about a day from there." Al answered.

"And how far away is the train?" I asked.

"Bout an hour." Ed answered.

"An hour?! How about if we run?" I asked.

"Then about fifteen minutes." he said.

"Can we run, please?" I asked, trying to give him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. "Whatever."

I nodded, smiling. "Lead the way, then."

About fifteen minutes later we arrived at the train station. I had been to a train station one other time in my life and I remember them being really filthy. They weren't now, they were clean, but very populated. It really kind of sucked to be at one because of that and because of having Envy there.

I constantly held Envy's hand through the train station and when we were on the train, ready to break it if he tried anything funny. I was finally getting somewhere since I left. I wasn't running, I wasn't fighting, I was actually getting closer to beating Father and I felt like keeping it that way.

Envy stared hungrily at every human that walked by. It was sort of driving me insane. Couldn't he control himself for a little while? When he began to walk away from me a little bit, towards a little girl, I squeezed his hand hard. He gave that glare, and just smiled sweetly back at him.

Once we were on the train we got lucky being the only people on the whole cart, despite the overpopulation at the station.

"So." Al said, addressing Envy, "Why do you still work for Father?"

"_That_ just happens to be none of your business." Envy snapped back. That's when I realized the slight tension in the air. Of course they're tense, this has to be really award. They were enemies before, right?

"So Ed," I quickly said, breaking the silence, "You're still a state alchemist, right? How many years dose that make? Fifty, fifty five?"

He looked slightly alarmed, hesitating and looking over to Al before answering, "How did you know?"

I blinked. "Ugh... that Tim guy told me... Ah, what was his name? Tim Marcho? Yeah that was it!" I said, remembering.

"Oh!" Ed said, his face lightening, "I remember old Tim. He was a nice guy."

"Yeah." I said, not really agreeing though. It was his fault humans were in danger because of homunculus. It was his fault Cats parents had died. I sat for a moment, recalling what had happened. "So... how long again?" I asked again.

"Oh. Um... Somewhere around forty five years, right Al?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, somewhere around there." Al answered.

There was silence after that. There really seemed like nothing to talk about. All questions were answered, all marks set, but there was one thing...

"Hey, Ed." I said, trying to get his attention. He was dozing off, and that made me realize how long we had been sitting in this cart.

"Hm?" he asked.

"You know how you use alchemy to make yourselves young again?" he nodded, "Are you, Al, and Tim the only ones who can use it?" I asked.

"What? Oh, no. Mustang can use it, too, if he feels like it. Armstrong knows how, but he prefers not to for some weird reason. Something about his family tree going on at an equal pace." he ended in a yawn. I nodded.

Maybe Tim just didn't know that they knew. I doubt he was lying to me. I looked over to Envy, just to see his eyes shut and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. I started to play with one of his spikes. They were so silky, but they stayed like that, in those spikes. I wonder how, exactly.

I better get some sleep. I have to wake up before Envy does, anyway...

**!!!OMG-THE NEXT DAY!!!**

My eye lids fluttered open and I let out a long sigh. I saw the sun in the air, and we were passing some trees. We were almost there, I could feel it somehow. The I noticed that my hand was empty.

I turned around, hoping to see Envy still sitting there, hoping to find that my hand had just fallen out of his when we were asleep. But no. I saw no Envy.

I looked all over the train cart rapidly, but still saw no Envy. I only saw the Elric brothers, the chairs of the train, and a woman with brown hair sitting at the other end of the cart. God damn it! What am I going to do now-?

My thought cut off when I realized something. We were the only one's on the cart. There was no other woman.

I got up and walked over to the woman, smiling. 'She' smiled back. "Um, excuse me, have you seen a boy around here? He was here last night, but the _dumb_-_shit_ seemed to lose itself overnight." her smile disappeared when I said 'dumb-shit'. I smiled wider, my eyes glinted with amusement. What an easy game to play. I knew I would win.

"I'm sorry." she said, now smiling again, "I haven't seen him."

I know Envy has never told me about his ability to transform into basically an other shape, but Grudge told me one day that she had seen him transform into a tree on her way back from being Fathers little messenger. I got another message from her that she'd seen him turn into a fern. He was trying to be sneaky or something those days.

"Oh, that's a shame." I said, pretending not to care. I know that pretending you don't really care about someone in front of their face really makes them pissed off. "Maybe he was sleepwalking and feel right off the train. I'm sure that clutz could handle it."

Her frown disappeared, and this time it stayed gone. "Is there really any reason to be so mean to this boy?" she asked.

"What? _As if_ I care about that boy. He looks like a baby _palm_ _tree!_" I laughed out loud. Her forehead creased.

"And not only that, but he stalks people!" I kept laughing, "I don't know what his problem is, he's like, addicted to it."

Her eyes showed hatred. "How can you be so mean to a little boy?" she asked, but her voice sounded mad as hell.

"A little boy?" I laughed louder, pretending to need the seat for support. "Would a little... boy wear tank-tops....and squorts? Oh yeah, you're right... He is a little boy.... He's short enough to be one!"

In a second the women was up and throwing a fist at my face. I had seen it coming so I easily caught it. Her eyes widened.

"So, Envy, you finally had enough?" I asked. He looked surprised and took a step back, trying to get his hand back, but I wouldn't let it go. The hand began to transform so that it was too big to keep a grip on.

"You transform and this hand snaps in half." I warned. He continued, but I didn't snap it in half. I couldn't get the heart to hurt him. Then his whole body started to transform. I had to do something fast, or he was going to destroy this whole train with his weight in a more spread out form.

"Envy." I said. "Please.... Stop!" he was mid transformation, but he did pause. "Look, I'm sorry for making fun of you." I told him, "I really didn't mean any of it. You know that, right?" he didn't look convinced.

I sighed and put a hand on one of his legs and sort of awkwardly stroked it. the other legs that were starting to sprout paused and sort of went back into him.

"Come on, Envy." I said, "I was just kidding with you, you know?"

He started to cool down, I could see his face relax. I gave his leg another pat, and he began to turn into the Envy he always presents himself as.

Once he was completely turned back I let out a relived sigh and grabbed his hand so he couldn't do anything stupid. That's when I noticed that the Elric brothers were staring at us.

"You calmed Envy down?" he asked. "What, do you have the magic touch or something?"

Just then the train stopped, and I was almost sent flying forwards. We were there.

A/N- Yeah, not to long, not to short. Nothing to special. So they're at central now, hm? Interesting. I'm not looking over anything, so sorry for mistakes. Review and blah...blah...blah... it's like 11:00 now. I'm going to sleep.

But seriously. Review.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ed, who are these people?" I heard the man who had been chattering for the past five minutes ask when he finally noticed us. Ed sort of rubbed his back, no knowing how to answer by the look of it. We had gotten off of the train and went into central, trying to blend in (which was hard speaking that Envy looked like a tree with skin and I had purple eyes, which was strange enough), until Ed and Al had led us into this large building. God, it was fancy.

"Ed, I'll ask one more time before I panic. Who are those people?" the man repeated. That's when I noticed that the man recognized Envy, and with Envy known as a mass killer of destruction here, that was a very _bad_ sign.

"This," I interupted, "Is my very _kind _and _caring _cousin. His name is Noah." I finished, holding my breath, thinking, _please be an idiot, please be an idiot, please be an idiot!_

The man began to relax, taking the bait. "Oh. Okay then. And who might you be?" he asked pointing to me. I then noticed that I had forgotten to introduce myself.

"I'm S. just call me S." I told him. He nodded, and then there was an awkward pause before I broke it, asking, "And you are?"

"Oh, how rude of me to not properly introduce myself to visitors! I am Timothy Armstrong!" the man said, really creeping me out when he tore off his shirt, "And I am the one who will pass on my families name! Isn't that exciting!" he asked, being really dramatic and posing.

"Um... yea. That's great. You enjoy that..." I said, really wishing I was anywhere but there. He held out his hand, obviously wanting me to take it. It took his index finger with my thumb and my middle and sort of shook it. "Nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you, too!" he said before turning to Ed again. "Now Ed, might I ask what is the meaning of your early homecoming?" he asked.

"Ah, we decided that the mission wasn't so important." he answered, pushing his arms behind his head.

"Mission?" I asked, turning towards Ed. "What mission?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." he said. "We just were out searching for a couple of rocks." I got what he was saying. He was looking for philosopher's stones. God, I hate those stones. I hate those fucking stones inside of me... _Why are they there? _A voice inside of me asked suddenly, _why inside of me, of all people, a person who hates them? And not just one, or two, but three of them? Three times the hate!_

I sighed at the voice. It was right. So right. But I hated it so much.

"So, anyway, we need to see Mustang. Do you know where he is?" Al asked.

Timothy thought for a second before snapping his fingers and saying, "Ah, ha! I know where he is! He should be at the library at the moment. He said something about going there to look up some crazy stuff about the past." he said.

Eds eyebrows creased. "About the past, eh?" he asked, and then signaled to us, "Come on. We'd better go cheek it out."

I wondered why he was so suspicious. It was probably nothing. We began to walk down the hall, going to the library, I would guess. It took a while to get there, about fifteen minutes just to walk to another point of the building. But when we got there, I was blown away.

Looking around, you couldn't find the end to all of the books. There were so many books that the shelves looked endless. And I'm dead serious. You couldn't see past all of them. All of the shelves had a label on them, indicating if they were fiction, non-fiction, history, and so on. It was too much for one person to take in all at once. All of the knowledge behind these books...

"Mustang!" Ed whispered to no one I could see. He paused, "Over here!" he tried again, making a black haired young man that I had failed to see before turn around.

The man sort of jumped when he saw Ed and Al walking over to him, and then scratched his back with a guilty expression on his face. "Hey Al, hey Ed. You're back early." he said.

"Yes we are." Ed said in a serious tone, "Now what's going on here. And I want the truth. You're in the history section and I want to know what you're looking for."

Mustang sort of paused before saying, "Oh, come on, I'm not hiding anything from you! I have nothing to hide!"

"And there isn't a thing on history that you don't know about." Ed said, slamming his hand down on the table. "And I want to know what you're hiding."

Mustang took in a breath, about to say something, before deflating. He stayed deflated for a moment, going over in his head how to say something. "Ed, I think we missed something." he said, beginning to whisper in Eds ear while tracing out patterns on the map in the book. I saw Eds face slowly turn to one of horror. And that was not a who shit load of good. In fact, as I saw it, that was a whole shit load of bad.

"Ed? Ed what is it?" Al asked nudging his brothers shoulder with his hand. "Come on, you're scaring me." he paused and then leaned over and began to whisper in Al's ear. The same expression Ed had on a few seconds ago replicated itself on Al. "Oh no."

A/N- Kill me. You have every right. I know, I know, there is no excuse for this late-as-hell upload. So get a mob, get some torches and pitch-forks, and tare me down. And leave a review while you're at it. I know I don't deserve reviews after that week of missing uploads, but I made a few other stories, and I wanted them off to a good start. In fact, I really like the stories that I just made. Cheek out my channel and you'll find a link to them. You can read them while you're waiting for me to upload cause I'm slow. I'll try to get another chapter up in about... a week. I'll make it longer (hopefully) than this one, cause this chapter is short as ass. But remember, reviews make me happy. They happier I am, the more I might write. Love you all.

Update- 8/5/10 I've gone through then ENTIRE story and made rearrangements. Sorry about the fact that I'm lazy and haven't updated in forever. Forgive me, once my other two stories are done, I promise you I will start to update again. Bye bye! (for now...)


End file.
